dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Master Chief vs Mario
Intro Today we have two of gaming favorite and most known gaming characters. Master Chief the spartan warrior and Mario The Mushroom Kingdoms Hero and Plumber who will win this fight the Op Spartan Warrior or our man Mario today will find out in this Dbx Battle! Will Master Chief complete his mission or will Mario jump to victory? Pre-Fight In the Mushroom Kingdom we see Mario jumping happily collecting coins. Mario leaped at a 1-Up Mushroom. Suddenly a portal opened above the kingdom Mario saw Toads, Yoshi’s, Princess Peach, and his brother running away. He ran to it and looked up. Suddenly the portal began sucking him up. Mario yelled as the portal sucked him up until it closed. Master Chief was walking through the land he was battling the Flood. Master Chief sat down looking around reloading his guns. Suddenly the entire flood army came at him like a swarm of wasps. He yelled “What the h#ll!?” Suddenly the portal busted open and sucked them all up when they hit the portal they burned. The solider was being sucked up against his will. He then yelled as he was sucked in. On an island Mario lands and wipes dust from his clothes. Master Chief landed as well. They both looked at each other. A figure came behind them and chuckled before saying. “You are both Fighters from iconic video games I want you both to fight to death....” Mario gulped before lowering his hat covering his eyes. Chief just said “Gladly...” He aimed his gun at the head of the plumber. FIGHT!!! Chief quickly began to fire at the plumber who yelled in pain. The plumber ran at him and uppercutted the spartan into the air. Mario then fires a couple of fireballs at him. Master Chief quickly fired at the fireballs causing small explosions. Mario charged his fist up and smacked Master Chief’s face. Master Chief was almost falling off! Mario walked to him but the stage Changed to the Halberd. Master Chief grabbed Mario’s leg and et go. Both crashed onto the top of the Halberd. Meta and Kirby just ran away. Master Chief quickly kicked Mario and used his M60 Magnum to shot Mario. Mario kicked the spartan away. Master Chief quickly pulled his MA5C Assault Rifle and quickly began pelting the Plumber with shots. Mario grabbed a fire flower and used it to counter his shots with fireballs. The spartan jumped high in the air before using his 25 Plasma Pistol to knock Mario off his feet. Suddenly the Mao changed to the Mushroom Kingdom. Master Chief jumped into a bush and hid from the plumber. Mario grabbed Master Chief and threw him into the air. Mario then smacked Chief into a wall. Master Chief would shoot at Mario’s head. Mario would quickly kick the bullets back and ready to end the Spartan when suddenly Master Chief used his energy blade and slash Mario into the castle. Master Chief before he got up threw his entire supply of bombs onto Mario and the kingdom. To end it would walk away grab his bazooka and aim at Mario’s Head. He fired the bombs and bazooka exploded onto Mario making him explode into blood and fire he hat landing at the feet of the spartan. Aftermath Master Chief stomps The hat and walks away leaving the Mushroom Kingdom to burn. Luigi finds Mario’s hat and is shocked. Results The Winner Of This Dbx is.....Master Chief! =Jocknerdfinalfantasyguy= For Jock to edit his part of page Category:MinecraftFan300 Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Cute vs. Cool Themed DBX Fights Category:Gun vs Fist fights Category:Gun vs Magic Themed DBX Fights Category:Martial Arts vs Technology Themed DBX Fights Category:'Magic vs Technology' Themed DBX Fights Category:Nintendo vs Microsoft themed DBXs Category:Green vs Red Themed DBXs Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Old vs New themed DBXs Category:Mario vs Halo Themed Dbx Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Dbx Fights Written By Jocknerdfinalfantasyguy